We Danced
by LadyClaireAnn
Summary: Its been a rainy couple of days in Copenhagen, Norway gets stir crazy and ideas formulate, not that Denmark is going to complain.


We Danced

It was raining in the Danish capital city, raining and raining and raining. It had been for the past three days. This left Norway cooped up, stir crazy and anxious in his Danish love's home. The former rested on the sofa, a book unopened in his lap and a mug of quickly cooling hot chocolate perched on the armrest.

The owner of the abode had found a much more creative outlet to invest his time in. Several times Norway glanced up from his book and thoughts to check on the progress of the Lego city Denmark was assembling on the dining room table.

He waited until Denmark had erected various skyscrapers before setting his book down and getting up, his joints protested having been immobilized for so long.

On quiet feet the Norwegian approached the area the Dane occupied, the latter took no notice because he was so engrossed with his construction. Norway continued on by him to the kitchen where the radio resided for those moments when Denmark felt the need to dance or sing while cooking or baking.

He turned the radio on and searched for a good song, for his plan a slow song of the romantic genre would be preferable. When he'd decided he kicked up the volume loud enough so the tune could be heard in the other room.

"What are ya doin' Norge?" Denmark's voice mixed with the song.

"You'll see," he answered back and started to leave the kitchen.

Once he'd gotten back to the dining room Denmark had stopped building and was now staring at him expectantly, "Okay, what am I seein'?"

"You'll see," Norway repeated and held out his hands for Denmark to take.

Denmark didn't object and readily complied while Norway pulled him into the living room.

"I want to dance with you," Norway revealed when they stopped, hands still clasped together.

Denmark smiled and kissed Norway's forehead, "Okay," nothing else needed to be said. He pulled their joined hands up and put his other hand on Norway's waist.

Norway assumed the female waltz position, though the song playing wasn't a waltz, and waited for Denmark to start leading.

They moved together effortlessly for a few seconds before Denmark opened his mouth, "Why'd ya want to dance all of a sudden Norway?"

Norway shrugged, "Just something to do."

"Okay, I'll take that," Denmark replied and let go of Norway's waist to twirl him, when he'd come back around he dipped him.

"Ever the gentleman…" Norway sighed and leaned into Denmark to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I try," Denmark lifted Norway's extended hand and placed it behind his neck and nuzzled the top of Norway's head.

Norway placed his other hand behind Denmark's neck and held onto his other hand; Denmark moved both of his free hands to Norway's waist and lightly held him.

No longer did they dance; they just swayed and held onto each other as though they were the last two people on earth. Even long after the song had stopped they still held each other, two hearts beating as one, two people in love.

Often taking their love for granted, Norway pulled his head off of Denmark's shoulder and reached up on his tip toes to steal a kiss.

Denmark looked at him in surprise and then smiled. He kissed his Norwegian love all over, his lips, his cheeks, his forehead and then back to his lips.

Norway met each kiss to his lips with a certain fire that he reserved for little moments like this.

"I love you so much Norway, I've never loved anyone this much before," Denmark stopped his kissing to look him in the eyes.

Norway smiled, so rare and beautiful was this that Denmark felt Norway's smile could end the rain and open the sky back up.

"I love you too Denmark," Norway stared into Denmark's eyes, so intense, so passionate.

Denmark kissed him again then pulled him toward the bedroom.

…

The next morning, Norway woke to the sun streaming through the window and Denmark tracing patterns into his skin. "God Morgen," Norway yawned before being caught by Denmark's lips on his own.

"God Morgen," Denmark returned, "The sun came out."

"I see that," Norway pulled the covers up over him; their night of lovemaking left him unclad and susceptible to the cold.

Denmark pulled Norway close to him and whispered in his ear, "If that's what will happen when we dance we'll have to do that more often."

Norway only nodded and snuggled into the Dane, content to fall back asleep.

Denmark followed and asked himself for the thousandth time how he'd possibly gotten so lucky as to have a love like this.

If he'd have been a mind reader he'd know Norway asked himself the same thing, every single day of his life.

A/N: Well now, that wasn't cheesy at all, meanwhile I've posted a new story after how long? Too long, so tell me what you think.


End file.
